


Bowling and Boyfriends

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash February, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Argent is gorgeous, popular, and dating lacrosse captain Jackson Whittemore. Lydia Martin is just the new girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowling and Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> 11\. role reversal + Allydia for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february challenge

Lydia straightened the hem of her dress as she made her way down the hallway. Never before had a school hallway felt more intimidating. Lydia was used to walking down the hallways like a queen. And now here she was, the new girl at Beacon Hill High School. Sure, a way above average looking new girl, but still the new girl.

She checked her map again, making sure she had the right locker.

Yes, she did. Her locker was in fact the one that currently had a couple making out right in front of it.

Great. Just great. 

Lydia walked up to her locker. She lightly tapped the girl’s shoulder. “Excuse me.”

The girl quickly broke from the kiss and turned to look at Lydia. “Sorry!”

“It’s fine. You’re just blocking my locker.” Lydia gestured towards her locker to emphasize the point.

“Oops!” The girl stepped out of Lydia’s way. “I’m Allison.” She added. “And this is Jackson.”

“Lydia.” Lydia replied. “Nice to meet you.”

Allison elbowed Jackson. “Tell Lydia hi.”

Jackson looked less than happy to be having this conversation. “Hi.”

“You’re new, right? Do you need help finding anything?” Allison asked, ignoring Jackson subtly tugging on her sleeve.

“I think I’m okay.” Lydia responded. “I have math first and I passed the classroom on my way down the hall.”

“Hey, I have math too!” Allison said. “We can go together.”

Allison seemed nice enough. And boy, was she pretty. Lydia wouldn’t mind getting to know her. “Sounds good.”

Allison put an arm around Lydia’s shoulders. “Perfect. You are officially my new best friend.”

 

Lydia didn’t know exactly how she got dragged into going bowling with Allison and Jackson. It had just kind of happened. Lydia had argued that she didn’t want to intrude on their date, but Allison had insisted that Lydia come anyway, and that she wouldn’t be intruding on anything. 

And so here she was, at a bowling alley on a Friday night, third wheeling on a beautiful girl’s date.

“Are we just going to play two on one?” Jackson asked. Lydia could tell he wasn’t pleased with her presence. But then again, he never seemed to be.

“We won’t do teams.” Allison answered. “It’ll be every man for himself.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

He bowled first, earning a spare.

Allison stepped up to the lane next. “Just because we’re not on the same team does that mean you won’t help me?” She asked Jackson.

Jackson got up to stand behind her, guiding her arm as she made her throw. Lydia felt a little uncomfortable.

Allison rolled a gutter ball, even with Jackson’s guidance. She didn’t seem too upset. “You’re up, Lydia.”

Lydia bowled a strike. That earned a whoop from Allison, and somewhat of a grumble from Jackson.

“You didn’t tell me you were good at bowling.” Allison said. 

“It was really just luck.” Lydia responded. 

Allison smiled at her. It was the kind of smile that lit up the whole room. “Don’t dismiss your skill. I bet you’re a good shot.”

Jackson cleared his throat. “Are you guys going to stop flirting and watch me bowl?”

 

A little later, Lydia was wandering through the bowling alley arcade while Allison and Jackson returned their bowling shoes. 

She was debating forking over the quarter for a game of pac man when someone came up behind her. She jumped when someone put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hi.” It was Jackson.

“Hey, are we ready to go?”

“Allison is still at the front desk.” Jackson said. “We have a few minutes.”

“Um, okay.” Lydia didn’t really understand until Jackson leaned in, going for a kiss.

“Woah.” Lydia jumped back, pushing him away. “You’re dating Allison.”

Jackson just shrugged. “You’re way hotter.” He tried to lean in again.

“No.” Lydia shoved him back again. “Absolutely not. You pig!” She stormed her off.

When Lydia passed the front desk, Allison turned around. “Hey Lydia, you want to come to ice cream?”

Lydia shook her head, quickly dismissing Allison. “I have to go.” She practically ran out the alley doors, not waiting for Allison’s response.

 

How do you tell someone their boyfriend tried to cheat on them? With you?

Lydia paced back and forth in her room. She didn’t want to hurt Allison. But that jerk Jackson didn’t deserve her.

What if Allison didn’t believe her? What if Allison hated her for it?

Lydia had been debating how to tell Allison for over a week now. She really just needed to do it.

Today. She was going to do it today.

Lydia’s phone buzzed. It was text from Allison. Just a response to their conversation, but all the smiley face emojis Allison had used made Lydia feel fuzzy inside.

Maybe she’d tell her tomorrow.

 

Tomorrow ended up being three days later, but Lydia finally got the guts to do it. She pulled Allison side during lunch,

“Hey,” Allison asked once they were alone, “Is something wrong?

“Sort of.” Lydia shifted from one foot to the other nervously. “I have something to tell you.”

“I have something to tell you too.” Allison said. “But you go first.”

Lydia took a deep breath. “Jackson tried to kiss me.”

“I know.” Allison responded.

Lydia took a second to process Allison’s response. “What?”

“I know.” Allison repeated. “He told me when he broke up with me a few days ago.”

“Oh.” Lydia crossed her arms. “He broke up with you? I’m sorry.”

Allison shrugged. “It’s fine. I was going to break up with him anyway.”

“You were?”

Allison nodded. “I like someone else.”

“That’s good.” Lydia said, though she didn’t feel that way. 

“Mhmm.” Allison responded. She took a step closer to Lydia. “She’s really cute too.”

“She?” Lydia asked.

“She.” Allison affirmed. “She’s gorgeous. Has these perfect strawberry blonde curls. I’m honestly a little jealous.”

Lydia felt her heart stop beating for a moment. Was this real? She smiled. “What else?”

“Well,” Allison punctuated her next statement with a wink, “She’s really good at bowling.”


End file.
